Once Upon a December
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Written for 30romances and 101kisses. Red and Lance's courtship, from the shy beginning to the bitter end. Shonen ai, Championshipping, oneshot, Complete


**Title: Once upon a December  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #30, Romance **  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows  
Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU, sex, cheating, angst, fluff, insanity, guilt and other stuff!**

On the first day of December, Red found a bouquet of roses on his front step, along with a pair of new gloves. These were not fingerless, but spun of warm Mareep wool a red so dark it was almost black, just like the roses were. He looked around for a note or a card, perhaps a screaming fangirl hiding in the bushes with a camera, but found none. With a shrug, he took the gifts inside with a smile, and wore the gloves to the League meeting that afternoon.

On the second day of December, the gift was a book with a pale watermarked cover of bluish silver. It was pretty, and as he flipped the cover over, he saw that on the first page, in a cursive hand and dark ink, were written the words 'For what dreams may come'. Red slipped the book – diary? Into his backpack, and then went outside to train with his pokémon. That night, he dreamed of shadows, and woke up with wetness between his legs and a name he could not remember on his lips.

On the third day of December, Lance asked him out. He stared at the Dragon Master for a few seconds, while golden eyes blinked back.

"I only wanted to know if you wanted ice cream." Lance finally said.

"…Ah!" All of the mushy romantic thoughts caused by unexpected gift giving were making him a wee bit crazy. He grinned and nodded, and linked arms with Lance as they walked through the icy slush of Indigo Plateau. The storeowner came forwards to greet them, and they sipped frothy hot chocolate topped with rapidly melting vanilla ice cream and a swirl of nutty fudge as they watched snow begin to fall outside.

"But why didn't you ask Lorelei?"

Lance smirked. "Because you're cuter than she is," He said playfully, tapping Red on the nose. And even though Red knew Lance was only teasing him, he flushed.

On the fourth day of December, he found another wrapped package on his doorstep. Shaking his head ruefully, he wondered if they were all even from the same person. Perhaps one of his fan clubs had decided to give each member a day, or they had bought and sold for the privilege of leaving stuff on his step. And now that he thought of it, with the security around Indigo Plateau, surely a lot of bribery would be necessary…

As the wrapping paper slid off, he gasped. The badge was highly polished gold, and had two sprays of olive branches on it. It was a perfect replica of the heavy belt he had gotten when he became Champion. But how had his secret admirer gotten the design? He shrugged and pinned it on his vest.

At lunch, both Lance and Lorelei complimented him on it, asking whom it was from. He could not answer.

He felt vaguely ashamed.

On the fifth day of December, he saw a figure dart away from his house. "Hey!" He released Venus, who obligingly tripped it with a vine whip. He ran over, only to see startled green eyes blink at him from beneath a mop of blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl wailed. "I only wanted to give you this…" She shakily held out a small white box.

Red sighed. It seemed that he had found his stalker. "All right."

Venus let go and she ran off quickly. Red opened the box and found a single, highly polished opal inside. It was quite pretty, a round marble, and he watched the colors flash off its milky surface as he tossed it up and down catching it on every try.

He knew who was sending him gifts now, didn't he? But…

Why did it hurt?

On the sixth day, he was hiding in the bushes with Pika on his shoulders and a net in hand when he heard footsteps. He saw Lance walk up in front of his cabin, and put a pile of papers on his front step. It was probably the notes from the League Council Meeting he had slept through yesterday, and he flushed.

Golden eyes met his with an amused expression as he sneezed twice in succession, betraying his cover of foliage.

"You're not fooling anyone, Red."

Red colored, and scrambled out quickly, as Pikachu yawned, rubbing his eyes. The Dragon Master unfastened the golden cords on his black cloak and draped it over Red's shoulders.

"You're shivering and your lips are _blue_, Red. What were you doing?"

Red did not answer and Lance steered him inside, using his Master key to open the door. Red did not notice this, his teeth still chattering as Lance whipped out hot chocolate for him and cinnamon-laced oatmeal.

"Here." The Dragon Master set the notes on the coffee table as Red clutched at his mug. "It's everything the Council discussed, and I highlighted the important notes."

"Thank you." Red mumbled. "C-Cold…"

"How about if I… warm you up a little." Lance suggested, and before Red knew it, Lance's lips had covered his. Lance was so _warm…_. The cloak fell to the ground as Lance pulled him into the kiss, deeper still, and he sighed wordlessly.

_Yes…_

On the seventh day, his gift was tied in pink ribbon. He stared bemusedly at the box, and shrugged, carrying it inside. Opening it, he found a lacy pink thong. Blushing, he stuffed it into a pocket and promptly forgot about it.

"Red?" Bruno asked him, as they walked to the gym together.

"Mm?"

"… There's something sticking out of your pocket." The fighting trainer coughed. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

Red blushed and said nothing, feeling the tips of his ears burn. Surely not…!

Lance was already dressed when they entered, his eyes closed as the silver blades in his hands flashed again and again. Red spared a moment to wonder what the Dragon Master was wearing underneath that skintight black, and then ran to the treadmill.

Lance smirked.

On the eighth day, he and Lance were in the library together, poring over data collected over the last fifty years on Rattata overpopulation and the effects on the environment. Red scowled as he snapped yet another filed closed.

"No luck?"

"… I wish we didn't have to 'exterminate the vermin to save the region', to quote Counselor Brown."

"Hmm." Lance said noncommittally, flipping another page in the Encyclopedia. Abruptly, he glanced up. "Did you get anything from your secret admirer today?"

"Ah…" Red looked down. "I don't know… I mean, it's not really fair if I already have a b-boyfriend, right?"

Lance flicked through his notes again, a slow smile curving his face as he stood. "I need to go get some fresh air."

"Could you buy me something for lunch then?" Red stretched. They had been studying for over four hours.

"Certainly…"

Lance returned, not long after, with thick sandwiches for them both, and as they munched, Red heard on the radio that a mysterious flash flood was overtaking the small seaside town of Daub, where many of the Counselors lived.

Their eyes met and they shared a smile.

On the ninth day, he woke up to find Lance's lips on his cock. He groaned, thrusting his hips upwards, bucking into the warm mouth. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes as creamy liquid spurted from his shaft. But it was not over yet. As he blinked owlishly, as Lance moved upwards, sliding him inwards inch by inch, until he was buried up to the hilt in the Dragon Master's throat.

Red groaned, trembling as he was pulled into a sitting position. His fingers tangled in Lance's hair as the wonderful pressure began to overwhelm him once more, and he screamed as he was driven to the brink once again, the rush of euphoria singing sweetly through his veins.

Lance licked his lips as he finished, and Red colored. "… Wow. That was incredible..."

"Want me to do it again?"

How could he say no?

On the tenth day, both Champions vanished from Indigo Plateau. The rest of the Elite Four took no notice – after all, it was Christmas Season, and only the most foolish challengers came, hoping to Santa that their gift would be victory as the new Champion. Foolish children.

The media _did_ notice, and as no notes had been left behind, wild rumor began to speculate that the Champion and Leader of the Elite Four had been kidnapped, perhaps held hostage, perhaps brainwashed, perhaps turned into half-human half-pokemon freaks of nature!

Search parties roamed the lands, and in the Whirl Islands, Red and Lance soaked in a hot spring, enjoying their vacation and laughing at the bits of crazy news the water pokemon brought.

They would be found soon, but for now, they had a bit of peace and quiet.

On the eleventh day, they returned home in the evening, and there was much rejoicing. They shook their heads at the follies of crazy fangirls, and Lance took him out to dinner as compensation.

He almost kissed the Dragon Master in the restaurant, but then he remembered, and sighed into his crème brulee, poking at raspberries with his spoon.

They had to keep this relationship a secret, or the press would be all over them. Even a one-day one-night vacation was tricky. Stupid, stupid reporters! Did they not have better things to do?

Lance nodded almost imperceptibly, and afterwards, they returned to Indigo Plateau.

At least his house wasn't bugged.

On the twelfth day, Red woke up to find a statue blocking his doorway. He sighed as he studied it, before an expression of disgust filtered across his face. True, the statue was of _him_, but it seemed more like an insult than an actual gift! All of his childish features were exaggerated, and they had mismatched him with some combination of Pikachu ears, Aerodactyl wings, Gyarados spines, a giant Venusaur flower, and Poliwhirl limbs! Only the face seemed vaguely familiar.

Lance blearily poked his head out from under the covers when he heard Red scream. Sighing, he pulled a jacket on and padded downstairs. He cracked up when he saw the statue, much to Red's embarrassment.

"Y-You didn't order this, did you?"

"Of course not. I have more taste than that." Lance ran a sharp nail down Red's chest, causing a small whimper to escape from the younger boy. "Shall I show you?"

The statue was forgotten.

On the thirteenth day, Red woke up and rubbed his eyes. They were in Lance's rooms, he knew, and he luxuriously allowed himself to stay under the blankets for a few moments longer. It was so cold outside he didn't want to get up…

Lance smiled as he walked inside. Red blinked sleepily, noticing the smell of buttered toast and hot chocolate. Red liked how Lance knew these things without actually knowing.

"Heads or Tails?" Lance asked, after Red had eaten and completed the rest of his morning routine.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

Lance flipped the coin up into the air. "Heads or Tails, love."

"Um… Tails?"

The coin glittered as it flew through the air, and indeed, did land Tails side up. Lance smirked.

Red suddenly became _very_ aware of just what they had been flipping for, as Lance began to remove his clothing. Still, he couldn't stop the thrill of anticipation that ran through his body as he rested his hands on the Dragon Master's shoulders with a grin.

On the fourteenth day, there was a dance. Red's breath caught as he watched Lance sweep out into the hall, his normal bodysuit swapped for a black suit and pristine white shirt. Sapphires glittered at his throat and wrists, and Red blushed, ducking down behind the banquet table with a glass of punch to hide his response.

It was inappropriate to display their feelings in public after all.

Several ladies sighed. "Isn't he just _handsome_?" The girl sitting next to him gushed.

Red blinked at her.

She seemed to come out of her alcoholic daze for a moment, recognizing him. "Not that you're not cute, but Lance is so _noble!_ He's such an aristocrat…"

Red bit his lip at that, and tried not to mention the decidedly un-aristocratic things Lance had done to him lately.

Lance whirled the last lady around the dance floor, and then headed to the refreshments table to join Red. He poured himself a glass of wine and toasted the Champion, who smiled winningly, managing to suppress the blush on his cheeks.

He still fully intended to leave the socialite crush as soon as possible.

"Perhaps you cannot comprehend my meaning, _Princess_," Lance hissed into Lady Fleur's ear. "When I say I have no _interest_ in your petty fortune, I mean it." She cried out in shock as he twisted his wrist, effectively snapping two of her fingers. With a groan, she clutched at her injured hand.

Smiling, the Dragon Master released her to swoon into the arms of her fiancée and snapped his fingers. At the table, Red looked up and grinned. Finally!

The two of them walked to the door and released their pokémon – both Aerodactyls, before taking off.

"Are you all right, Fleur?" Her anxious fiancé Ted asked.

Fleur sniffled and nodded.

"I'm so glad she's gone." Red commented. "I was getting jealous."

Lance shrugged. "Even I have my limits."

On the fifteenth day, Red and Lance headed to Mount Silver, this time with full notice. The fangirls oohed and aahed and wondered what new pokemon they would see come spring and summer, when the tournaments began.

"It's so peaceful here." Red commented, as they soaked in one of the legendary hot springs. It was a blessing that the pokémon here were on such a high level that normal trainers could not pass.

"Mm." Lance agreed, eyes half closed. Steam rose around them, but it was pleasantly warm and not too hot in the pool.

Red paddled over a few steps, before he pressed his lips to Lance's in a soft kiss, startling the Dragon Master.

"What was that for?" Lance asked, as they broke apart.

"Everything." Red grinned, and Lance shook his head, letting Red's pull him down once more.

Precocious child.

On the sixteenth day, Lance took him to the Celadon Botanical Gardens. Although it was chilly and there was a light dusting of snow on the ground, they enjoyed looking at the flowers. I addition to the interesting greenery, there was a tropical house where it was warm and steamy, and bright flowers bloomed. Best of all, no fans were around to intrude.

Red sighed as he inspected the vanilla and cacao plants, amazed at the true source of coffee and seasonings.

"Enjoying?" Lance grinned.

"Very much so." Red sighed, leaning into his lover's arms. Around them, the expanse of flora dazzled the eye.

Red began to sweat nervously as Lance kissed his throat, deciding that not _all_ of his exertion could be blamed on the warm climes they were currently standing in…

On the seventeenth day, there was another Council meeting. They dressed separately and flew off to the Governing Chambers to attend. There, Red sat next to Lance, as they were the highest ranked trainers in the region, and watched the Counselor drone on and on about how Rattata were the root of all evil.

It seemed that a many-headed hydra lurked in waiting. Most of the heads had been chopped, but now a new one showed itself.

Counselor Rawson accosted him outside the meeting room right afterwards, with a mad look in his eyes, and Red gasped, not wanting this…

There was the sound of thunder, and the man crumpled.

"Are you all right?" Agatha asked kindly, though the pistol in her hand still smoked. Red hastily rearranged his clothing, nodding.

Lance swept him home quickly, and he allowed himself to be comforted.

"Stay with me tonight?" Red pleaded.

Lance hesitated. He had a match the next morning, and if he showed up late… rumors would begin to fly. But he could not deny Red this. Lugia knew that his precious love needed comfort.

It was lucky Agatha had not killed Rawson. He would enjoy hurting the man for his crime, enjoy it dearly…

"All right." He acquiesced.

Red cheered, earning a somewhat mocking look from his lover. A sheepish expression replaced the triumph, but there was still a flicker in his eyes. Lance did not mind as he stroked Red's hair with a fond smile.

Sleep well tonight, Red. I'll be watching over you…

On the eighteenth day of December, the word got out. Lance and Red stood, very quietly, and watched the media attempt to get past the dragon army guarding their rooms. It would take a very long time.

"Do you regret it?" Lance asked him.

Red shot him an Are –you-an-idiot Look, and Lance said no more on the subject.

On the nineteenth day of December, the Council convened, to discuss the 'situation', as they put it. Lorelei did her best, but even she could not sway the Council. Afterwards, Red and Lance both thanked her for her help. Then, they warned her and Agatha to stay indoors tonight and _not_ go outside.

Lorelei blinked at this, and her tears dried up quickly.

That night, the dragons razed the Council. And the next morning, both were gone.

Lorelei rose to the head of the Elite Four in their absence, and if she knew where they had gone, she never, ever told.

"Isn't it obvious if we hide here?" Red asked. Lance shook his head, his sharp laughter scaring the pokémon nearby into fleeing, or respectful bows.

No one would cross the Dragon Master.

"No."

"… But Mount Silver seems…"

"Don't worry about it," Lance purred. "Watch."

As Red watched, the closest search teams neared them. He looked at his lover in worry, but Lance casually draped a fold of his cloak over Red's body to cover him.

The policeman in the lead looked at them. Then he looked right through them.

"… Invisibility…" Red breathed.

"Exactly." Lance smirked, and kissed him.

On the twentieth day, they went to Houen. The news had not yet been made public, and due to the turbulent waves, boats to Houen would not set sail for weeks yet.

The dragons were doing a wonderful job.

He was quite surprised when Lance handed him a spray of white blossoms. They were lovely, but as he watched, their colors slowly shifted from white, to pink, then red, and finally into black…

"Are they cherry blossoms?"

"Mm." Lance nodded. "A gift from Erika."

Red smiled as he thought of his cousin. "I'm glad she approves of us, and that she is not pursuing us…"

Lance smiled. "I as well."

The flowers really _were_ quite pretty, though not as nice as the roses that bloomed in Red's cheeks whenever he got flustered.

On the twenty-first day, they ran into Morty. He apologized before he attacked, but that did not help either of them. Lance's golden eyes dulled as the Ghost Master entered his mind, twisting… and Red cried out in surprise as his lover pounced. Lance was strong, but he was not…!

Suddenly, Morty fell to his knees, wheezing. Lance stood, cape swirling behind him, his eyes pinpoints of rage.

"Have you forgotten yourself so quickly, Ghost Master?" He hissed, and dangling from his fingers were bloody strings.

Morty choked, clutching at his throat, and Red saw lines of wire wrapped tightly around the man's neck.

Lance pulled once, and the Ecruteak gym leader passed out.

"Let's go, Red."

Red followed.

"You're saying that you can technically control Kanto and Johto, can't you?"

Lance ticked off on his fingers. "Well, Kanto has Erika and Sabrina and Koga, as well as the other two Elite… I suppose I could, with enough manipulation. As for Johto, there is Clair… Will and Karen… Bugsy and Falkner, Morty once he returns to his senses, and… that is all."

"Then why are we running?" Red could not understand.

Lance met Red's eyes squarely, as he admired the way the silver bracers wrapped about his wrists and ankles glittered. "Because, Red, I'm much rather keep _you_ safe."

"But I'm not that important…" To be counted above a country…!

"To me you are."

On the twenty-second day, Lance made him pancakes for breakfast, light and fluffy. He was still eating when the door to their hotel room burst open, revealing a full six Officer Jennies and their Growlithes.

"Lance, we're arresting you in the name of the Indigo Governing Council, for kidnapping and habitat destruction."

"I don't think so." Lance stated.

Red almost dropped his fork. What did his lover mean?

"Put your hands up!" One of the women barked.

Lance's voice dropped down, as his eyes glinted blue. "But I am not the one you are searching for…"

Almost as though they were in a trance, the Officers repeated his words.

"The one you are seeking is hiding in Cosmos." Lance purred. "He runs the gym of Earth…"

As they all trailed outside with apologies, Red stared.

"You're psychic?"

"A little bit. Now eat up, your breakfast is getting cold."

Red dug in and shoved any stray thoughts out of his mind.

On the twenty-third day of December, Red was very angry.

"I hate you!" Red raged, as Lance held his wrists in a tight grip. "Let go of me! I hate you! This is all your fault!"

Of course, Red was understandably distraught. After all, the remnants of Kanto's Council had decided, quite biased, to revoke his title as Champion. It was a terrible blow to his self-confidence.

"I wish I had never met you! I wish you were dead! Let me go, Lance! If I leave you, I'll be all right!"

"You're right." Lance stepped aside. "Feel free to leave any time soon."

Red released Aeroy and flew away, as Lance studied the peeling wallpaper. Shaking his head, he drew his cloak around himself and vanished.

On the twenty-fourth day of December, Red realized that he had made a terrible mistake. Without Lance here, the Plateau was lonely, and cold. Outside, a blizzard was blowing, and Red wondered if Lance was all right in Houen – if he were still in Houen.

That night, he dreamed of death, and woke up screaming. Lorelei yelled at him to be quiet, and he hugged a pillow close, trying to remember what Lance was like.

Was he forgetting already? _Could_ you forget someone so quickly? They had only been together for a few short weeks, so he didn't know Lance _that_ well, but even so…

It… couldn't be…

On the twenty-fifth day of December, Red kissed a girl.

He hadn't done it on purpose, but he had been standing under the mistletoe, and Misty had smiled at him, so they had kissed.

It hadn't been a _bad_ kiss, just different. Afterwards, they drank eggnog and he was startled to return home to an empty house.

No, not completely empty, for on the porch sat a package wrapped in plain white paper. Red ripped it open, finding only a scrap of torn cloth on which were written two words in blood, still wet.

_Forget me…_

He ran upstairs to the bathroom and was violently sick.

On the twenty-sixth day of December, Red found Lance again. The Dragon Master was curled up in front of his house, cloak slightly askew. Red was sure that Lance would still be hiding, invisible, had his grip not slipped.

Watching him….

Lance was _cold_! Red shivered as he managed to drag the older boy inside, taking in his frozen state and …

He gulped as he rolled up Lance's sleeves, seeing long scars, still bleeding faintly. So _that_ was how…

When Lance woke up, he asked to die. Red didn't want to do it, because honestly, it wasn't Lance's fault at all. So instead, he tied Lance to the bed so he couldn't hurt himself further and cancelled all his battles for the day. Then, he kissed him, and promised to never, _ever_ leave him again.

Lance shuddered, but believed him, and if he closed his eyes, Red could ignore the madness in his lover's eyes and concentrate on his breathy gasps as he moved his hips ever-so-slowly.

The End

Completed 7/31/06

Amazing, I managed to fit _all_ of the themes in 30romances community (in order too!) into this one prompt from 101kisses! Blush I don't know how I did it… I mean, I didn't want to do traditional romance, so I started looking at lists to get inspiration, and I suddenly decided just to do every prompt from 30romances! And you know, I think I managed a gift in every single drabble, though it's not always physical!

(And if you wanted to know what the themes were...)

Cold Hands The Subconscious Banter Highest Order Trickery Sarcasm Think Pink Analysis Rush, Thrill, Exhilaration Search Limitation Gargoyle Heads or Tails Aristocrat Take a hint, Scram! On top Garden Vista Disheveled, Thunder Stay Take it in stride The Devil's Advocate Shadow Any Flower Puppet Master, Strings, Control Freak Paradox Ananias (A liar, one who lies) Emotions: Love, hate, and others Romeo, Romeo, Where art thou, Romeo? Love Affair Aesthesiogen (Sensation, or something producing sensation) 


End file.
